The Love Confession - Suits Style
by littlepinksock
Summary: Just two characters confessing their love for one another in a short little story and the characters in this case are Mike and Harvey from Suits. Happy Valentines Day 2019!


**Hey it's been a while since I've posted anything and I decided to post this thing that I wrote a while ago to give me confidence and because I love this little ficlet and thought it fit well for Valentine's day. Also FYI this takes place season 2ish, and I haven't watched beyond season 2 so don't judge the story on that. Enjoy!**

The Love Confession – Suits Style

"Why do you always have to be so infuriatingly loveable Mike?" Harvey says exasperatedly but still smiling.

"Harvey I- Wait, what?" Mike says starting an excuse before realizing what Harvey said.

"Uh," Harvey says unintelligently and very un-Harvey.

"You said you love me, hah, you said you love me," Mike gloats pointing at Harvey.

"Hey, I only said you are loveable not that I love you, because that would be ridiculous," Harvey says trying to save himself.

"In order to find me loveable you have to love me, ergo you said you love me." Mike says with a smirk on his face before adding, "And why is that ridiculous anyway?"

"Well you're years younger than me, you're my associate, and you're you," Harvey says with tone to his voice that suggests that explains everything.

"Well I concede that the age and you're my boss points make sense, but how does me being me make you loving me ridiculous," Mike asks, always the one to trip up Harvey's know-it-all attitude.

"Well, you are...too nice, too innocent, and too good at what you do to be spoiled by me. Besides you have Rachel, who is beautiful, intelligent, and loves you, why would you want me?" Harvey says in a rare moment of honesty and openness.

Mike softens at his words, "I'd want you because you saved me from a life going nowhere, you saw my potential despite the situation I was in," he says with a little laugh, "You are the one person who's given me a chance and believed in me over and over again,"

"Mike I-" Harvey starts before being cut off by Mike.

"Ah, I'm not done yet. I would want you because you are intelligent, handsome, suave, 'The Harvey Spector' the best closer in New York, and you can be sweet, caring, and the best friend I ever had. And no matter how hard you work me, I know you are doing it to make me a better lawyer and person because you care about me getting somewhere despite my lack of credentials. So yes, Harvey, there are tons of reasons why I would want you, you overgrown buffoon!" Mike finishes looking at Harvey expectantly before realizing that he might have gone too far with the last sentence and decides to look at his shoes instead.

"Mike, Mike look at me," Harvey says before gently lifting Mike's chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"You are the world to me." Harvey says looking right into Mike's eyes as they light up at this statement, "I knew right from the moment I met you and you showed me your incredible memory that you were something special. It was only as we worked together that I realized how special you are," Harvey continues with the most loving look Mike has ever seen on his face.

"Harvey I-" Mike says before being cut off by Harvey.

"Ah, not done yet," Harvey says echoing Mike's words from earlier, "You are brilliant, driven just as much as I am, and are like my other half, in the courtroom and out of it. You have amazing adorable blue eyes that get me almost every time when you want something and an enthusiasm for winning every case and doing right by the people involved that never ends. You are amazing Mike and, I can't believe I'm saying this, but yes I love you. I love you with all my heart and more. It has hurt me so much to see you with Rachel and I-" this time Mike cuts Harvey off with a kiss on the lips.

The kiss is light at first, but Mike quickly deepens it after realizing that Harvey isn't pulling away. The two are so engrossed in each other with Harvey's hands on Mike's waist and Mike's arms around Harvey's neck that they don't notice Donna come in to talk to Harvey.

"Hey Harvey, Jessica needs the - oh god-" she says in surprise, noticing the two kissing, who then jump apart at her voice.

"Donna, oh uh, we were just uh," Mike says trying to form a response while Harvey just stands there slacked jawed.

"Well, it's about damn time guys, I got a little worried when Mikey here started dating Rachel, but I guess I had nothing to worry about," Donna starts rambling as the guys visibly deflate, "And, oh darn it, I owe Rachel $10, she totally called it that it would be this case that would push you together," she finishes.

"Wait, what, you and Rachel were betting on us?" Mike asks confused.

"Of course they did Mike, because what else do female work friends have to do but bet on when their boss and current boyfriend are going to get together, right Donna," Harvey says half serious half sarcastic.

"Yeah exactly," Donna says all cheerful totally ignoring the sarcasm. Then there is an awkward pause for a few seconds before Donna breaks it.

"Anyway, before I leave you two to get back to whatever it was you were doing, I came to let you know that Jessica wants the Laferty-Swanson files on her desk by, like, yesterday," Donna says back to business.

"Sure. Wait, I thought this was my case, why does she want them?" Harvey asks.

"How should I know, I just know she wants them and ASAP, she says before turning to leave, "Oh and next I time you want to have a make out session-"

"We weren't-" Harvey starts before Donna interrupts him.

"Next time you want to do that, get a room," she finishes as she leaves.

"We did have a room!" Mike yells after her.

"Try a room without glass walls next time," Donna yells back from her desk.

At this statement both boys turn to look at the glass wall and realize that a bunch of people saw them, including Lewis who was walking by and is now standing there frozen like a statue.

"And maybe close the door next time too, I think half the office heard your conversation," Donna adds from her spot by her desk, using air quotes when she says 'conversation'.

At this Mike groans and Harvey pats his shoulder while glaring at everyone who is watching them, especially Lewis, who then scurries away, but not before yelling "I will have your jobs, both of you, I will have them!"

After a few seconds everyone goes back to working and the boys are relatively alone again.

"I guess we should go to Jessica, huh," Mike says deflated and a little scared.

"Yes, but I think she will be okay with us, after all, we are her best closers and her dream team, she can't afford to lose us," Harvey says smiling at Mike.

"Yeah, wait we?" Mike asks confused to which Harvey nods.

"Yeah I wouldn't be the closer I am without you. So we are the city's best closers, not me, we," Harvey says pointing at both of them, then himself, the both of them again.

"I like the sound of that, 'The Harvey Spector' and 'The Mike Ross'. You're right Jessica can't fire us, we're too good, let's go see her then." Mike says all smiles again while Harvey chuckles at his enthusiasm.

The two boys then leave for Jessica's office while Donna smiles after them before frowning as she sees Rachel walking towards her ready to get her payment.

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review (they are a girl's best friend).**

**-Lps**


End file.
